charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmednut
Pages Hi, I don't know all the answers, so maybe you should post them on the talk pages of those articles. *As far as I know Vincent is not considered a Whitelighter-Witch because he was created through a spell. Also an empowered mortal means a mortal with powers, because he was turned mortal after the spell. *Some people think Nomed possessed a Shielding power which he used to knock out the sisters. I personally believe it's a form of Energy Blasts though. *Andras is a Spirit of Rage, not a Repression demon. Charmdozo 15:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Evil Paige I'm only putting down powers she displayed. Annasean51 18:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry i am sorry about the edits i made what is nartural ground shoud i just edit my pages Leana Wright 2009 16:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) File name change Just go to the image, and go to the edit menu and click on "Rename" -- PerryPeverell 17:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Henry Jr. I'm not sure what he should be, I just think that a witch is too easy. Perhaps a being that is opposite to a Firestarter. Charmdozo 15:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Evil Chris Hi Charmednut. Actually, I mentioned good Chris, but probably didn't have much luck with making that sentence understandable, due to the fact I'm a bit sleepy. However, I'm working on that, so I'll do my best when it comes to writing. Anyways, there's a lot of work to do. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 10:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh...Another thing - I've clearly written down about good Chris in that part, if you couldn't get it, well I'm sorry. Actually, no. I didn't take your comment personally, I've just explained what was my intention. Besides, I consider every suggestion, comment, etc. as a friendly recommendation, not as motive to start argue. Thank you for sharing your opinion, there's not much people that do so. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 10:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I've always been into fan fiction because there you have more opportunities to complete your favorite characters, and similar things. I have started my own fanfiction but unfortunately, don't have inspiration. As far as your wiki, I've seen it many times ago, and I like articles, especially Amber Halliwell. It's great structured and great written. I'll absolutely come by your wiki sometimes and help in contributing. ;-) -- ShimmeringPumpkin 11:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Charmed Wikis Hi, Charmednut. I'm doing fine, how about you? Umm, fine. I'm currently working on fanfiction biographies, as well as some powers, it goes fine for now. Oh, this is really great! I've read it all. Someone really has a great writing sense. :) --ShimmeringPumpkin 16:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Names Hello Charmednut. As far as my username, it was really easy. Shimmering was my favorite teleportation effect in Charmed, and my real life nickname is Pumpkin. :) Now...With the fiction wiki... I have a question - how did you make that thing with featured power, character, etc., on your main page? --ShimmeringPumpkin 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hybrid I think it's because of the mixture two different magical species. However, I do not think they are special (For Example: Piper's kids are basically carbon copies of each other), and their uniqueness kind of work against them, especially power wise. In my opinon, pure born witches tend to be stronger and much more interesting. Phoebe's two last girls are our last hope for them to do something really interesting with the kids (not exactly holding my breath, but would be very happy if they did something unexpected) and No Stupid Power of Three, because I'm sick of the kids being carbon copies of each other (and if they give them The Power of Three they will just be carbon copies of the sisters) and the hybrid power crap. I hope I answered your question somewhere in there (lol) sorry about the rant. Superlana 15:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow Charmednut, Thanks for the heads up. Right off the bat I'm thinking Empaths (pure empaths), and new emotion based power suited to them. Don't want to get carried away, lol, I leave it for the wiki.Superlana 22:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Videos You mean the trailers? They've always been there, at least for most episodes. Maybe someone is replaving them with higer quality videos. Charmdozo 15:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello Charmednut. How are you doing? I apologize for not responding earlier, I had a lot of school obligations, and haven't been on this wiki much. Yes, I've heard, and saw that Twerdette is not active anymore. Unfortunately, I haven't been Charmed Wiki member when she was active, therefore I didn't know anything about her, except that she was an admin (and officially, looks like she still is). Now, as far as wikis... I have some really big issues related to whole design, main pages and similar things, though I'm in a phase of writing some really important articles there. Sure, you can be an editor, a help and a new contributor is always welcome! -- ShimmeringPumpkin 18:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Charmdozo 14:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Right, so how does that affect other wiki? Charmdozo 14:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well I typically stand by my opinions, but the Fan Character is fan-based so users can write whatever they want. On this wiki, the information has to be canon or otherwise agreed upon. On some subjects opinions will always be different. Charmdozo 14:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) New Computer My old one crashed and practically exploded; I got another and then that one broke, so then I got this one which is a Window 7, touch screen. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:10, April 27, 2012 (UTC) : Okay thanks! I didn't loose much because most of my stuff is on my laptop. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sabrina Info about relevant characters from the original movie can be added to the notes, but not on the article itself... since the series, as you pointed out, is a reboot therefore technically a different universe P3nathan Yes, I think Donald has a page. If you'd like to add familial info to the infobox, go right ahead. Just so long as we keep it to the closest relations: stepbrother, stepmother, mother, father and her two main aunts... just because there were so many Spellmans introduced over the course of the series, it would make for a ridiculously long infobox :) P3nathan Oh and as for immotatility... I don't think witches are immortal exactly, because it is said that they do eventually die, but they usually live for many centuries. I always wondered how being half-mortal would effect that part of being a witch with Sabrina P3nathan That's true, same goes for the poppies only making her very drowsy. P3nathan Writing I'm currently lacking the right inspiration and motivation to write, don't really know why, just distracted with other things I guess. Charmdozo 13:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks I am currently at work, obviously not working.lol Superlana 14:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I was just checking the wiki on my phone, not on a computer. That would get me in trouble.Superlana 14:11, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not mad; and it was just a quick scan of the wiki. I answered your message because I thought it rude to leave you hanging. Trust me, my job is hardcore (I work in an hospital), you work from start till finish, when you get a minute you are allowed to switch on back your phone check your messages, emails, make a phone etc.., mostly but not limited to emergencies, daycare, etc.. (They allow this because---anything can happen to your loved ones while your at work and this is the only way you will know what happened --- because if your staff, they will not put your family through---you must make it your duty to check). Superlana 21:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I told you I wasn't mad or offend, I just wanted to give on idea of what my job is like, since you were concerned, which I thought was sweet even though we technically don't know each. That's the beauty of this wiki, making friends in the most unlikely of places. Anyway, you seem to have an interesting job as well, but i work on a hospital ward. This is were mistake happens, unfortunately. Overworked staff will lost focus, miss things they shouldn't miss and make mistakes, which is why now all wards have it's own personal staff room. Where staff can have five minutes breaks throughout the day, to check their phones and lets off steam. This is big thing for the Hospital Trust, so big it's a part of their job introduction. Also, really hope your comment about growing up was not directed at me, I was never rude to you so hope you weren't being rude to me.Superlana 10:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, Thanks.Superlana 07:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Fictional stories Oops sorry my bad ^-^; So what kind of story are you writting? Magiccatprincess 12:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, yeah it's getting close. I decided to update my wiki in the hope that I would become inspired to start writing again. I have started writing on Legacy again, but it's going slowly and I'm kinda busy with school and stuff, so don't except an update soon. Charmdozo 15:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hi, I'm fine and thanks for remaining me. Check the blog.Superlana 13:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) 12 members voted. Check the blog, you'll see.Superlana 13:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks:)Superlana 14:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Fiction Hi, well, my chosen and legacy series are continuations of Charmed and each other. So whatever happened in Charmed also happened in my fiction (except for the comics) Like Phoebe losing her powers. I don't really like the Cleaners, but they exist, but that doesn't mean I am going to use them. I think the idea behind the Tribunal is interesting, however, I don't have any plans to use them either so far. And sure, i will help come up with a name for your species, just decribe them and I'll try. Charmdozo 13:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem, too bad Succubus is already taken because that would have been perfect. How about something like Wraith or Lamia or Fallen? Charmdozo 13:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't really need help at the moment. I am halfway through the next chapter of legacy, but I'm just distracted with other stuff. Charmdozo 09:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Charmed s9 Motion Comic Not quite. A motion comic is where the illustrations are animated to make it look like a cartoon. A cartoon would be brand new drawings etc. Motion comics use the comic illustration, animate them, add special effects and of course voice over them. It's similar to a cartoon in many ways, but it's a lot cheaper and easier to make (so it's more likely to happen than a whole cartoon). They did it with Buffy season 8. P3nathan I think a lot of people just shrug at petitions, unconvinced that there's any point... but then we never would've got a comic in the first place unless the fan base was big and passionate, so we should try. Got quite a lot of signatures anyway, 34 so far and considering how long it's been up, that's very good. Give it a week or two, I think the numbers will have shot up :) P3nathan Lana Loved her; I've had this name for years now, however, I outgrew Smallville. I started watching it and Charmed when I was very young, Charmed stuck, Smallville didn't. I think it's because Charmed was about grew women (I'm one now) and Smallville was about teenagers.I kindly left smallville behind.Superlana 14:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Looking forward to it. But where will you be posting? Let me.Superlana 15:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) FanFic Hi, I don't think I can really help you. I know it's not very smart, but I almost never take the time to read stuff like that. I just accepted and never had only problems. Charmdozo 12:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just to let you know, I just uploaded a new chapter on Legacy on fanfic.net. Are you definitely sure you won't be posting there now? Charmdozo 14:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki It feels great but also scary. And it's alot of work to just get it start for people to start editing:ie) creating templates, gathering info, and all that. P.S. The show is premiering this fall, after The Vampire Diaries.Superlana 16:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you; the show won't start until october so I basically have nothing to do over there. But I must admit I find it very peaceful. However, I do want people to edit, when the show starts, but I don't want another TVD.Superlana 12:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes exactly, I can't deal with another TVD even though both shows are on the same network (which means the wiki might get crossover fans). However, some of them are very hostile and will even resort to staking.Superlana 13:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't that be something; and at the same time I'm kindly holding out hope. Anyway, I'm going out for a while, talk to you went I get back.Superlana 13:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. The characters are definitely human (non-magical), the term beast is just a name given to a group of soldiers who had their DNA altered. They have heighten senses and are also stronger and faster than normal human beings.Superlana 21:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) IP Actually, I think they are supposed to get the message when they make an edit again, though this particular user, who I suspect is the same person over and over again, keeps changing his IP. I know sending the message was pointless, as this user would ignore it anyway, but it is really frustrating, so I needed to say something. And I am glad you like the story. Yeah, all pages on my wiki serve a purpose. For example, I created a page on vampires because I have a story planned for them. Charmdozo 12:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ratings I think there is an explanation of the ratings on the site. Either way, Mature is mostly used to indicate very graphic violence or sexual content. Teen is widely considered acceptable for most ages. Charmdozo 15:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Wizard Quest I know this is late in coming but I didn't want to read your story until I could really savor it (I've been very tired this past week). Now, the episode is dark, I love dark. I love the fact that Billie cannot use her Projection power to cheapen her way out of a fight and that she might give it up for other powers (this got me looking forward to episode 2). I can't stress this enough, I love the school and the multi-species students that attend it; while I was reading it I couldn't help thinking I would've love to see this in live action (I prefer this school to the magic school we got on the show). Cross is very creepy; I can't wait to see where you take her. And finally, I love the Wizard-Witch concept, I hope to learn more about them. Question, will the Charmed Ones ever show up? Superlana 20:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Now I'm even more excited, and I have no problem with no cupids, these changes are good because I wouldn't be able to guess whats coming next.Superlana 13:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!! Now, the only evil being that stands out to me apart from Zankou is the woogyman, he or it was so powerful and could do extraordinary things but he or it was so under used. Image the amount of damage someone possessed by the woogy could do. Now that's a threat.Superlana 20:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Hi, thanks. I checked out the new wiki, not a lot of information there yet, but it still looks promising. I understand wanting a new wiki for your stories, so it's completely your own. I decided that I need to spend some more time on my own wiki and my stories as well, as I've been neglecting it a little lately. But I am always willing to help out if you need it. Another question, are you planning on spending much time on the Fan Characters wiki? Because honestly, I have to admit that I don't really have a lot of motivation/inspritation to write there at the moment. Charmdozo 20:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I just read your second chapter and it was good. I'm not really used to reading in script for so sometimes it can be a little confusing, like I don't really understand Billie's new powers. are you going to create character pages as well, or just story scripts? About the fan characters wiki, I am not planning on editing anytime soon either. I feel bad that the wiki will be nearly abandoned, but we both got own wiki's to take care of now. Charmdozo 18:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC)